A New Distraction
by drawingqueen
Summary: Gibbs has a new distraction when a gorgeous woman moves in next door to him. The new neighbor also finds herself with a sexy distraction. Rated M for future ratings...enjoy! * I'm NOT at all a writer, this is my first fanfic ever. :) Chapter 3 is very M/R rated. *Writers LOVE reviews! ;)
1. Flirting Time

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just entertainment only.* **

- **Written around Season 1 & 2 time frame.**

- **I'm NOT at all a story writer, we'll see how this one goes...comments are welcomed.** :)

- **Updates will be SLOW, I'll try my best to update sooner than later. **

**~ A NEW DISTRACTION ~**

**Chapter 1: Flirting Time**

The weekend had begun, it was a hot and humid Saturday afternoon, Gibbs found himself re-doing his front porch railing. He was wearing a light blue tank top that hung loosely and a pair of baggy cargo shorts with a tool belt around his waist. His tousled hair had beads of sweat streaming down his temples. The tank top that he wore had sweaty dark patches around his armpits, neckline, and down the back of his spine. He figured he could complete the railing over the weekend, without any distractions.

Shortly after he started whacking on his porch railing, his next door neighbor walked out on her front porch with a cup of coffee and a book to read, not yet realizing Gibbs was outside.

Debbie had moved into the neighborhood a couple weeks ago from Miami Florida.

She was tall...5' 8 to be exact, middle aged, large bust, not too long sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, perfect white teeth, physically fit, and with a great sense of style.

Gibbs glanced over her way, when he heard her front door close, and happened to notice her mouth watering attire. She had on a pair Maui Jim sunglasses, along with a tight yellow U-neck spaghetti strap tank top that revealed plenty of cleavage and tight black yoga pants.

He thought back to last week when he first met her getting the mail and recalled how gorgeous she looked in the tiny yellow sundress she wore.

He continued to demolish the old rotting railing, which caught her attention.

She came outside hoping for some peace and quiet, but was distracted by the ruckus next to her. However, she didn't mind it so much because she was too busy enjoying the view of the hunky man causing it.

She watched him quietly while she should have been reading. Gibbs bent over to pick up his water bottle, her eyes zeroed in on his ass, loving the way it filled out those couldn't help but picture that fine ass naked. He took his water bottle and quirted it all over his hair and face. He was turning her on, rather quickly.

_(Oh my God. He is such a hunk. I hope he's single)._ She thought as she watched the water drip off his hair and face.

Thank goodness he had his back to her. Just when she thought the view couldn't get any sexier, she saw him pull his tank top over his head and hang it over his shoulder.

_(Good Lord, that's whats underneath!)_ She inwardly drooled.

She was finding it impossible to keep her eyes focused on her book with the sexy neighbor showing off his tan hard body. She picked up her iPhone and quickly took a snap shot of him. She sent the picture to her best friend Lori texting: Here's my future boyfriend. 

He turned around, giving her a perfect view of his chest, he noticed her "reading" on her porch and waved politely. She felt her panties dampen after seeing the view of his beautiful trimmed torso, admiring his chiseled pecs and the treasure trail that disappeared into his shorts.

Her phone vibrated, she picked it up and saw that it was a text from Lori.

Lori: Dang, he's quite the hottie. I'll have to meet him when I come to visit you. =D

Debbie: Maybe. He's a hermit crab Lori. Gone all day at work, then at night hangs out his basement doing whatever he does down there.

After she sent the text message, she felt the urge to go flirt with him, hoping he would play along. She closed the book and made her way on over.

"Hey there handsome, Whatcha doin'?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh...Hi there. I'm re-doing my porch railing. He replied while knocking a big section of the railing down with a sledgehammer, causing her to jump.

"Oh my. Well, it looks to me like you know what you're doing." She said, while her eyes fixated on his flexing arm muscles.

"Carpentry and woodworking are hobbies of mine. I normally do it in my basement rather than on my front porch." He said taking another swing with the sledgehammer.

"Oh, so that's what you do down there." she realized.

He put the sledgehammer down "What did you think I did?" He questioned.

"Um, I don't know, but it explains those calloused hands of yours." She said smiling at him.

He looked her up and down, his eyes pausing at her well exposed cleavage then continued up to her face, then smirked at her. "Now let me guess what you do. You're a personal trainer." he guessed confidently.

"Wow, you're right. What made you guess that?" she said sounding shocked.

"Well, judging by your toned arms and legs, I figured if you can keep yourself in that kind of shape, you can also help other people do the same, and it explains your apparel." He said impressing her.

"Wow, you're quite the observer, what are you, a detective?" she said jokingly.

"Pretty close. I'm an NCIS agent, basically a Navy cop."

"Oh that's cool, so kinda like CSI?" she questioned.

He just rolled his eyes. "Sure."  
His eyes continued to check her out, then was suddenly interrupted- "When you're done starring at my breasts, can I get you something to eat? I'm going out to get a burrito, would you like me to get you one as well?" She said bluntly.

Embarrassed, he cleared his throat, then decided to flick it back on her, he replied, "Sure, after you delete the photo you took of me on your phone."

"What are you talking about?" She denied, getting annoyed.

"You've been watching me the moment you walked out on your porch. I saw you." He said pompously.

_(Shit.)_ She inwardly cursed.

Now turning red in the face because she knew she was busted, she still continued to deny it.

"If that was true, how would you know anyway, hmm?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He rolled his eyes at her, and gestured toward his Charger on the driveway.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"I could see you through the reflection in the window." He said with a smug look on his face.

Her eyes squinted giving him a pissed off glare. "I wasn't taking a picture of you." She said, still denying it.

"Uh Huh." He responded with disbelief, deciding to drop the subject...for now.

"Whatever. I'm getting myself lunch." She said rolling her eyes, and stormed off to her car.

"Oh, and I'll have what you're having!" He shouted at her, enjoying the view of her toned ass.

Debbie peeled out of her driveway to grab lunch. Jethro continued to work on the porch railing without any distractions, no matter how beautiful they were.

Thirty minutes had passed by when she pulled up in her driveway with a bag of food in the front seat. She grabbed the food and walked up on his porch to find him sitting on his work bench and applying sunblock on his neck and bare chest, causing her mouth salivate.

She plopped the wrapped burrito on his lap. "You're welcome." She said, as she sat down next to him.

"Aw, Thank you. The way you left, I didn't think you were still going to get me one." Gibbs said as he unwrapped the big burrito.

"You could use the energy." She retorted.

"Mmmm. Steak, good choice." He said with cheeks puffed full of food.

Her eyes watched his neck as he chewed and swallowed his burrito. Her thoughts turned south quickly as she watched his Adam's apple bob while he swallowed. (Man, what a gorgeous neck he has...just wanna run my tongue up and down the column of his neck. How can anybody look so cute eating food?) She thought.

"Oh damn!" He muttered as he dropped a piece of steak on his crotch. Gibbs quickly picked the piece off his lap, smiled embarrassingly at her, then ate it.

"You're adorable." She chuckled.

"Can I see the photo on your phone?" He said catching her off guard.

"What? No. It's my personal phone." she said with frustration because he wasn't going to let go of this until he had proof.

"I could get a search warrant, you know." he said.

"No, you can't. How?"

"I'm an NCIS special agent. I can do a lot of things."

"Where is your phone by the way?"

"On my porch-Oh No! Don't you dare!"

"Too late." he said with an evil grin. He got up and quickly made his way to her porch. She took off after him. He snatched her phone, turned it on and the password screen appeared. "Damn it. You got lucky this time." he said with a smile, then noticed her beautiful front wooden double doors.

"Ha, nice try." she said in a cocky tone.

"Those are probably the most beautiful front doors I've seen. You wouldn't mind giving me a tour of the rest of your house? I've always wanted to see the inside this home. Love the architecture." he said sincerely.

She looked him up and down, finding him too irresistible, especially with his shirt off. "Um, sure. It's not fully furnished yet." She said with a little hesitation.

"That's okay, my house isn't either, and I've lived in there for quite a while." he responded.

They walked in through her double doors...

**To be continued...**

Hope you enjoy it so far...I love reviews :)


	2. The Tour

**My plan is to write a couple more chapters and then write a few "one-shots" with the Gibbs & Debbie pairing. **  
This story takes place in July, by the way. (the weather in D.C isn't so warm right now) ;)

**_*Chapter 3 will be much longer, so it will be a while. I'll do best best to update asap...for those of you who are still interested._** _**Feel free to review it if you like it. :)**_

Rated: PG-13

_**CHAPTER 2: The Tour**_

As soon as he walked through her doors, he was blown away by her remarkable foyer. She had beautiful slated floors that heated up, large wooden beam ceilings. The walls were painted with warm earth tone colors. Her house resembled that of a ski lodge. She had a beautiful spiral staircase with custom iron railings.

"Wow, Debbie. This house is amazing, you're a lucky lady." He said with his eyes still roaming the place.

"Thank you. I do have to show you the kitchen, it was the one of the main reasons why I bought this house." she said.

"How many square feet is this house?" He asked as they walked into her kitchen.

"It's 3,800 square feet, three bedrooms, three full baths, one half bath, two levels, no basement unfortunately." She said winking at him.  
"So here is the kitchen. It has dark oak cabinets, state of the art stainless steel appliances, a built in microwave, granite counters, and a big island with a sink in it." She said with a cute smile.

His eyes noticed her main sink by the refrigerator, "Look at that stainless steal sink, both wide and deep. You could wash a horse in it, and the size of your island sink is bigger than my sink at home." He said with amazement.

"The thing I like about this kitchen is how big and spacious it is. It has a lot of counter space and storage, and it also has a section of tall counters for bar seating." She spoke with excitement.

All of a sudden, something on the floor under the bottom lip of the cabinets caught his attention. "What is this?" he said pointing and squatting down to it.

She stood there for a brief moment staring at his gorgeous squatting ass, and noticed that she couldn't see the waistband of his undies. _(Is he going commando? God if only his shorts were a little looser)_ she wished. He looked up at her and cleared his throat, interrupting her lustful gaze. "Oh yes...that's a vacuum." She said blushing. "If you slide the switch, the suction comes on. You can sweep dirt into it. Makes cleaning a lot easier and quicker."

"Where does all the dirt go?" He said, sounding as if he just watched a magic trick.

"The house has a central vacuum system that's built into the walls. There's multiple vacuum hose outlets throughout the house. The vacuum has a long skinny hose that connects to those custom outlets, you can hear the dirt traveling through the hose and into the walls. It's kinda neat. All the dirt eventually ends up inside a big container in the garage. It's a great invention." She said sounding borderline nerdy.

"Incredible. What a smart house." He said standing back up. "What about your backyard? You have one of the biggest lots in this neighborhood." He stated.

"It's through the sliding doors in the living room." She said following behind him. Her eyes fixated on the back of his neck causing her mouth to salivate. _(Gosh, I wanna sink my teeth into his neck and suck him good. Oh my god I sound like a vampire.)_ Her eyes continued down his firm back and ogled his cute butt._(...and I would love to see that mighty fine ass without clothes on, what a GREAT butt.)_ she thought, licking her lips as he was taking in the sight of her backyard.

"Wow. A beautiful backyard to go with a beautiful house. It's got a lighted pool, hot tub, and coy pond, how nice." He said with a big smile.

"I like that the backyard has a colorful landscape design. It's not all green scrubs. There's plants that bloom in winter, so I'll have color all year long." she said sounding happy. "Do you want to see the upstairs?" she questioned.

"Of course I do." he replied with a smile that make her heart flutter.

Walking up the stairs gave him a good opportunity to check her out. His eyes stared at her tight ass and then lingered down to her firm thighs and calves._(Oh to have those sexy legs wrapped around me.)_ he thought to himself. He was impressed with how physically fit she was. It wasn't like her neck was wider than her head, she looked very feminine and had a beautiful slender body. _(I bet you look stunning in a bikini, or even better, naked)_ He fantasized.

When they reached the top of the stairs she led him down the hall and showed him the two big bedrooms that each had their own bathroom suites and walk-in closets. "This is a lot of house for one person." he said amazed.

"It is, I don't mind either. I've never lived in a big house prior to this one." she responded as they headed back downstairs.

As she followed behind him out to the front porch, she quickly re-adjusted her tight tank top, purposely pulling the front part down, now exposing quite a dangerous amount of cleavage. She wanted him to notice she wasn't wearing a bra. She seriously considered a deliberate wardrobe malfunction, but decided to be a somewhat decent. He turned around to thank her and was stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes zeroed in on her breasts then back up her neck, to her face. His mouth went dry, his heart started racing, and a blush surfaced on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, "Well um, thank you for showing me your house. I can only imagine what it will look like when it's fully furnished." he said, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on hers.

Her eyes lit up when she noticed the rosy blush on his cheeks, she couldn't help but to ask him out. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" she said eyeing him up and down.

"I plan on finishing the porch railing. It shouldn't take me too long, just as long as I don't have any more distractions." he said winking at her.

"I'm distracting you?" She questioned innocently.

"Well you are the one that came over to flirt. Right?" He said smirking and raising his eyebrows.

She felt herself blush. "Hm. Then why did you ask for a tour? You can't blame me after you invited yourself inside my house." She said getting all defensive.

He chuckled at how defensive she got. "Easy, I was just giving you a hard time. I don't mind the company. _(or the view)_ he thought. "It's nice to talk with someone outside the office."

"No wife? ...Girlfriend?" She asked, inwardly anticipating a no.

"Been there done that. I've been married 4 times and divorced 3 times, and a few relationships in between." He said sounding amused by her question.

"Divorced 3 times?" she repeated.

"Yup, first wife and daughter were killed in a car accident, guess the rest is history." He said candidly.

She cupped her mouth in total shock. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Sorry for reminding you." She said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, but thank you." He said in a soothing voice. There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"Well um...if you don't mind, I can help you finish your porch tomorrow." She said breaking the silence.

"I don't mind. You know how to use a hammer right?" He smiled

"It's been a while, I'll catch on quickly. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid." she teased. "However, I was hoping afterwards we could go do something fun together."

"Building IS fun." He emphasized.

"I mean, something entertaining for BOTH of us, something with less physical work, not that I mind the work. I was thinking, maybe touring D.C. I have yet to see the memorials up close and personal, let alone the rest of the historical city. " she said, hoping he would comply.

"Why not. It's been a while since I've stopped to looked around." He said unable to resist her charm.

They walked back to his front porch to finish their burritos that she has gotten earlier. To her dismay, he grabbed his blue tank top on his work bench and pulled it back on. She watched his muscles flex as he slipped into it, _(…I want that chest pinning me to my bed sometime…soon)_.

"Jethro, do you want me to help you right now? I don't have any plans for the rest of the day." She asked finishing the last bite of her burrito.

"Ya, that would save me some time. Thanks for offering." He said eyeing her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

_(You can take your clothes off and start sucking my dick)_ He instantly thought.  
"If you want to start putting the scraps of wood in a pile inside my garage on top of the blue tarp, that would be great. I plan to use it for firewood later in the year."

"So what time are you are you wanting to start tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about 8 am. That's not too early is it?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm usually up by 6 am every morning."

They spent the next hour and a half tearing down and prepping his porch for tomorrow.

That night, she was lying in bed thinking about the events earlier that day; realizing they had a few things in common, and how much she really enjoyed being around him. She smiled to herself recalling the stunt she pulled with her tank top and his adorable reaction to it. "Priceless." she chuckled. She grabbed her iPhone from her bedside table and looked at tomorrows weather forecast.  
"Jeez. 95 degrees by 3pm with 70% humidity! Gonna need lots of water, and a skimpy outfit to wear for Jethro." she said to herself.  
Then she found the photo she took of Gibbs earlier, she starred at it and began to fantasize about all different kinds of things like; what he'd look like naked, what it would be like to kiss his sexy lips, whether or not he's a good kisser, does he kiss with tongue, what he's like in bed, how big his penis is, does he sleep naked, was he even wearing underwear today? Boy, she wished she could be a fly on his wall…in his bathroom. The more she thought about him, the more anxious she was to see him again and turn up the heat some more.

At Gibbs' place, he was laying on his couch wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers. His throbbing erection was making it very difficult for him to fall asleep. "Damn it Deb." He grumbled as he rubbed is painful erection through his boxers. He looked inside the front of his boxers; "You're gonna behave yourself tomorrow, don't embarrass me." he said to his love muscle.

_**To be continued… **_

**yay or nay?**


	3. Sex & The City

**Rating: Very M/R :) **

**Might need a cold wet cloth for your forehead as you read this. ;) **

**I'd love to hear your comments/thoughts. :) **

**CHAPTER 3:** **Sex & The City**

Once the clock struck 6 am Debbie's alarm started beeping, she slapped the alarm off and was quick to get up because she knew she had a fun day ahead of her. She walked over to her dresser and pull out some work out clothes. She made it a habit of exercising for an hour daily. She spent the next hour doing thirty minutes of cardio and thirty minutes of Pilates. After she completed her work out she took a quick shower.

She walked into her closet with a towel wrapped around her waist and picked out a very short pair of denim shorts, and a loose red tank top. The top revealed a great deal of cleavage, which is what she wanted. Debbie looked in the mirror and thought to herself _(God, he's gonna LOVE this outfit.) _

After she finished dressing, she pulled her hair up in a messy bun then headed into the kitchen and prepared a warm batch of oatmeal for breakfast. After swallowing the last bite, she grabbed her phone to check the time, it was 7:30 am. (_Might as well head over early) _she thought.

When she walked onto his porch she noticed that he had gotten an early start. "Hey there." he said, walking around the corner, catching her off guard.

She turned around, "Good morning." She smiled. When he saw the front of her attire he made it plenty obvious he was checking her out. His eyes lingered to her exposed cleavage and then noticed her hard nipples poking through the material. (_She's not wearing a bra?! Would love to feel them to find out for sure.) _he wickedly thought as he continued to fixate his eyes on her front.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." she playfully jabbed at him.

"Sorry." he looked at the floor, embarrassed. 

To her delight, he was wearing a worn out green t-shirt and a baggy pair of cargo shorts. _(You look so hot, I could fuck you right now out in the open, if I didn't have a conscience.) _she thought.

"In case you were wondering, I've spent the last week or so pre-cutting all the parts to the new railing." he informed.

"Ah, that explains all the noise I've heard coming from your basement." she said, with a wink.

"I don't see this taking more than a few hours." he noted. (_Thats if you're not being a sexy tease the whole time) _he thought.

"That's good to hear." (_More time to explore the city, and fuck him afterwards) _she wickedly thought.

"Have you used a nail gun before?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I haven't. You'll have to show me." she said, with a hint of excitement.

"The gun's behind you…make sure to pick it up by the handle and keep your fingers off the trigger." He said, warning her.

She turned and bent over, giving him a good view of her tight ass. He could see her red thong peeking out of the waistband. (_Damn.) _he thought, quickly re-adjusting his shorts to hide his growing erection.

She stood back up and turn around, giving him the gun. He took the gun from her and walked over to the railing and demonstrated the proper way to use it.

"It's very simple. Make sure you press the gun firmly against the wood when you pull the trigger. Also make sure you keep the tip of the gun steady so it doesn't slip when you fire it." he explained, as he nailed a few to show her.

"That's doesn't seem to hard. I bet even a blonde could do it." she teased.

He handed her some safety glasses and the gun, then pointed to where he wanted her to nail it. She pressed the tip against the wood and fired it without hesitation. She fired a couple more nails where he pointed to, leaving professional results.

"Look at you, you're a natural." he said, sounding impressed. A smiled beamed across her face in satisfaction.

"That was exciting." She said, giving him back the gun. They spent the next few hours assembling the porch railing.

"That's the last nail" he said, as he fired the gun. He set the gun down and turned off the air compressor, then tried wiggling the railing, testing how sturdy it was. "It should last for the next 10 years or so." he said, with a satisfied smile.

"All it needs now is a nice coat of white paint. Are we going to paint it today?" she questioned.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost ten thirty. "You know, we probably could. I have all the supplies and the day is still young." he noted.

She helped him put away the building materials and prepped for painting. As they painted the railing, she spent most of the time having sexual fantasies about him. Fantasies of having a sexy paint fight all over the porch, fantasies of him humping her mercilessly against his door. She had to force herself to keep her composure as they painted for the next hour.

It was noon by the time they finished painting. She grabbed her water bottle and took a big swig from it. His eyes watching her neck. She salivated as she saw Gibbs wipe his face with the bottom of his shirt, flashing his fuzzy chest that she desperately wanted to rub raw.

"You still want to go site seeing?" he questioned.

"Of course. We better hurry and get cleaned up. There's lots I want to see." she said. (_Including you naked)_ she thought.

Back at her place, Debbie took a brisk shower, and struggled with finding an outfit to wear out. She ended up putting on some skin tight denim jeans and a black silk top with a very plunging neckline that she knew would get his blood flowing, she enjoyed teasing him. Her doorbell rang right as she finished curling her hair. She quickly applied lip gloss and squirted on some Chanel no.5. She walked out and gracefully opened the front door. They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment, admiring each others outfits.

His blue eyes panned up and down her body, "Wow. You look…sexy." he said in awe, breaking the silence.

Gibbs was wearing pressed khaki shorts with a leather brown belt around the waist, boat shoes, and an un-tucked navy polo shirt that contrasted beautifully with is silver hair. His three shirt buttons were unbuttoned, giving her a nice glimpse of his collarbone and chest hair.

"You look handsome." she complimented, but was really thinking _(You look so fucking sexy. Why are you so hot?) _

"I figured we should take my car, since it's government issued. I don't have to follow the rules." he said, cutely.

"Good thinking." she responded, as they headed to his driveway…

"So what do want to see?" he asked, keeping his eyes focus on the road.

(_You butt naked on my California king.) _she internally thought. _"_Hmm. I would love to see the Lincoln and Jefferson Memorial for now." she noted.

"Those are two great memorials of two great men." he said, glancing at her.

"They sure are." she said, nodding her head.

"Hey, did you know that Abraham Lincoln was the first Republican president? He was also the first president in American history to receive a patent?" he asked, giving her a questioning look.

"No. I didn't know that. That's pretty cool." she said, impressed by his knowledge.

"Yeah, you won't hear that on Bill Maher or on CNN, or even from Oprah." he joked.

"Careful now, you could be called a racist or a tea-bagger by them." she snickered. He couldn't help but laugh, impressed by her sense of humor.

"So Gibbs, who's your favorite president or presidents?" she asked, starring at his gorgeous profile.

"Well not Barack Obummer. Um…George Washington, Lincoln, Dwight D. Eisenhower, and The Gipper."

"Ah yes, the Great Communicator. My folks were Reaganites, and it rubbed off on me. It always fascinated me that his hairstyle never changed, even when he was a little kid."

"Yep, that's the great king Ronald Reagan, who slayed the idiot peanut farmer." he smiled, and they both laughed.

Minutes later they arrived at the Jefferson memorial. Being the gentlemen that he is, he walked around and opened the passenger door for her. His eyes got a great down blouse view as she stepped out of the car. (_Must be a Miami thing, showing off your boobs.) _he thought.

"All the architecture in this city amazes me. So much detail in everything." She observed as they approach the memorial. They stopped at the base of the Jefferson statue inside the rotunda, their eyes roamed up and down it.

"Jefferson drafted the Declaration of Independence in 17 days, also he happened to die on July 4, 1826." he stated, as his eyes continued to roam the statue.

"Wow. I didn't know that either. You are quite the history buff." she observed, finding him more and more adorable.

"I'm a federal agent in Washington D.C. I guess I can't help it." he replied with a cute smile.

Then a genius idea came to mind, of finding the picture of him on her phone. "Do you want your picture taken with Jefferson?" he asked, internally hoping she would say yes.

"Why not." she smiled.

"I have nothing to take a picture with. Do you?" he said, deadpanned.

"My iPhone will work." she said, unlocking it and getting the camera ready for him. "Here you go, just press the grey button when you're ready." she explained, not even thinking twice about his motive.

"Thanks." he said, as she walked closer to the statue. "Okay, 3…2…1…smile." he said, pressing the button.

"Does it look okay? Let me see." she said, walking over to him. He quickly swiped the screen to the picture of him shirtless on the porch.

"Hey, what do you know." he said, with an evil smug grin on his face.

"Aw, you slick bastard." she smiled, shaking her head. "You happy now?"

"Uh huh." he responded, with a beaming smile.

"Gosh, I can't believe I fell for that." she chuckled.

"I can. You've got the hots for me." he said, smirking at her

"You think so?" she questioned.

"Yep." he said, still smirking.

"I would have thought it's the other way around." she said, causing his smirk to disappear.

"And why's that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've noticed, you keep starring at my ass and my tits…yesterday as well." she said, bluntly.

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. "Yeah well…you do a terrible job of keep your boobs contained in your tops." he snapped, now beginning to blush. (_God, I should have kept my mouth shut in the first place.) _he thought.

She couldn't help but smile at what he just said, and the fact that he was blushing. "You're blushing, you know." she smiled.

"Whatever, changing the subject! We can walk to the Lincoln memorial. It's just a little over a mile." he said in a frustrated tone.

"Sounds good to me." she nodded. "You're pretty darn cute when you get all flustered." she laughed, lightening up the mood.

The fact that she wasn't intimidated by him, was what he liked about her.

"If you want, we can also stop by the Washington Monument, also the Vietnam, FDR and WWII memorials on our way to the Lincoln."

"Cool. I didn't know they were nearby each other." she replied.

For the next few hours they walked around looking at the memorials. Gibbs gave her the historical summaries of everywhere they went. As they were walking back to the car he heard her stomach growl multiple times.

"You hungry? Wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked.

"My stomach would like that." she said. (_I'm gonna need all the energy I can get for later.) _she sinfully thought.

"There's a great place nearby, called the Blue Duck Tavern." he said.

"Sounds nice to me."

Moments later they walked into the Tavern. "Wow. This place is impressive, very elegant." she observed as they sat down at the table.

They conversed back and forth. Whenever she spoke, he had a hard time focusing on what she was saying, he was too busy undressing her with his eyes. He felt like a pervert with his dirty thoughts, he kept thinking or hoping how the day would end.

"…then I stabbed my ex-boyfriend to death with the kitchen knife." she said, keeping a straight face.

"Huh?! What?" he said, regaining focus.

"You looked distracted. Just seeing if you were listening." she giggled. "So tell me something about yourself." she politely asked.

He began to talk about his days as a Marine sniper and how he got lured into NCIS. As he babbled on, she found herself fixating at his gorgeous mouth, fantasizing about those lips of his, and just flat out picturing him naked. She was eagerly anticipating the days end.

They finished their late lunch and headed back to the car. Just as he was about to start the ignition, "Jethro." she said, in a husky voice.

"Hm?" he turned and looked at her.

She leaned over, clenched his shirt with her fist and gave him a deep lustful kiss. "I've been wanting to do that since yesterday." she smiled, stroking his cheek with her hand.

Impulsively, he leaned into her and delivered a long passionate kiss. His tongue pushed it's way into her mouth, rolling around hers until they were both out of air. "We better get going before I can't stop." she said catching her breath.

"Yeah." he breathed heavily.

The car came to a stop at a red light, he leaned back over and captured her lips with his, kissing her like there's no tomorrow. Moments later, multiple cars honked trying to get his attention to go.

"Green light." she mumbled into his busy mouth. He ended the kiss, and looked in the rear view mirror at the impatient driver behind him.

"Guess, I got a little carried away there." he smiled at her, stating the obvious.

The moment they arrived on her driveway, they were quick to get out. He walked her to her front porch. She unlocked her door…

"Thanks for the fun afternoon, I guess I better be heading home." he said sounding like a shy teenager, strictly messing with her.

"You're not going anywhere. Get in here silly!" she ordered, fisting his shirt and yanking him in the door. As soon as the door closed behind them, she was on him like glue. They kissed for endless minutes, reveling in the attraction that sizzled between them.

"You're a great kisser." she said, sucking his earlobe.

Suddenly, his left hand moved to her cleavage, pulling her silk neckline apart, the moment her round breasts were out, his mouth was at them, sucking, licking and biting. She hummed and moaned with pleasure. "Mmm, that feels so good. " she moaned, threading her fingers through his beautiful hair, causing it to stick up in all direction.

Jethro put his hands on her bottom and boosted her up so her legs could wrap around his waist. Turning, he pressed her between himself and the door, and resumed his attention to her heavy breasts. Her hands massaged his scalp, "I wanted to jump your bones the moment you rang my doorbell. You looked so sexy." she titled his chin up towards her face. "Bedroom?" she asked in a husky tone.

"No. I have a better idea." he carried her through the living room and out the sliding door to the backyard then tossed her in the pool. A loud shriek came out of her before she hit the water. When she resurfaced, he had stripped off his polo shirt, shorts, and shoes. Wearing only his white boxers, he dove in after her. He snuck up from behind and grabbed her, making her squeal again, and she began squirming until she slipped out of his grasp and quickly paddled across the pool. An evil grin appeared on his face, then went under the water, with stealth he swam after her. Just as she was about to pull herself out of the pool, his hand grabbed her ankle and jerked her back in.

"Jethro!" she screeched. He turned and pinned her against the edge of the pool with his chest, shutting her up with a lustful kiss. He darted his tongue in and out of her mouth in a playful manner, she captured it between her teeth and sucked on it hungrily. His mouth moved to her neck, and began licking and sucking on her pulse point. Her head fell back against the lip of the pool, exposing more of her neck. "Mmm, that feels good." she hummed. Her skin was very smooth, like the skin of a 19 year old, she obviously had taken very good care of her body. He began to move his tongue down, between her exposed breasts, tasting the water and her soft skin. He kissed and licked her hard nipples, swirling his tongue around them, biting them gently as she shivered in reaction. He moved his tongue up her neck and under her chin. She slid her hands down his back to his ass, squeezing and rubbing it, noting he still had his boxers on.

"I better take these off." he husked in her ear, while undoing the button to her jeans and pulling them down her legs with his feet. He struggled pushing them off her feet.

"Jethro, my shoes are still on." she giggled.

He reached down, pulled her feet up to his waist and yanked them off, her soaked jeans followed, he tossed them onto the concrete.

"No underwear?" he asked, peering into the water.

"Didn't feel like it this afternoon." she sensuously replied, glancing at his soaked boxers clinging to his erection, leaving very little to the imagination.

"You were wearing one this morning." he stated.

"And how would you know mister?" she said flirtatiously.

He rolled his eyes, "Your thong strap was showing the entire time, because someone decided to wear some slutty shorts."

She laughed at how honest he was, "It's so much fun to tease you. you're just so cute…and sexy" she purred.

Her hands reached into the water and pushed his boxers down his thighs, his legs kicked out of them. Then his hands pulled her to him, her breasts flattened against his broad chest, he could feel her hard nipples pressing into him, his hands roamed down her back and squeezed her smooth ass as she pressed her mound against his hard cock. He looked into her eyes with so much sexual desire then crashed his quivering mouth against hers, resulting in a long make out session. Her hands roamed through his wet hair and down his back, massaging his smooth buns. When the kiss came to an end, she gave him a cheshire grin then pushed off the wall.

She glided towards the pool steps, when she got to the top step she turned her butt around and sat on the edge with her legs hanging in the water pulling him close in front of her, she opened her legs and let them wrap around his back. Jethro's hands found their way around her ass and pulled her smooth pussy up tight against his depraved mouth. She reached a hand to the back of his head and pulled him into her as his tongue was buried deep inside her flowing pussy. Slowly he stroked his wet tongue up and down in between her swollen, velvety pussy lips, circling her swollen nub and then sucking it into his mouth and flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

"Oooohh! Yes!" She was squirming around and her body was quivering. " Oh FUCK! I'm gonna cum so easy for you. Don't stop!" she cried out in ecstasy.

She was bouncing around and her pussy was getting wetter by the second. He held on to her thigh with one arm while the other arm reached up and massaged her round tits, rolling and pinching her hard nipples. He found her pee hole and licked it, suddenly he felt her juices flow into his mouth as she came. He clamped his mouth over her pussy not missing a drop and continued licking as he swallowed her tasty fluid as it squirted into his mouth. "Oh God! That was good!" She panted. She placed her arms behind her, leaned back and arched her back stretching in pleasure, pointing her nipples at the sky. He continued gently and slowly licking her cunt clean.

His hard cock was bobbing on top of the water and he couldn't hold off anymore. He slowly slid his penis into her hot pussy. He pumped long and hard, just as he was about to cum, she moved away and grabbed his cock with her hand. Then started stroking it up and down, she took his penis and shoved it in her mouth, almost swallowing it completely. She bobbed her head up and down his lengthy shaft, sucking like a Hoover, and jacking him off with her hand. He was about ready to cum again, and she took it out of her mouth. "Christ Debbie...fuck." he whimpered, tossing his head back.

Maneuvering on the steps, she sat on top facing him, and dropped her pussy down on his leaking cock. She pushed it in as far as it would go. She rode him like a stallion. He put his arms around her and gnawed on her nipples. He sucked and fucked her until he was ready to cum again. Then he got behind her and inserted his dick into her opening. He pumped her hard and fast as possible. She was moaning again, and her pussy contracted around his shaft. She arched her back and tossed her head back. Her hands gripped the stone edge of the pool. After her orgasms had subsided, he pulled his softening cock out of her. He sat up on the watery step, she instantly lowered her head over his groin, and began licking his cock up and down making it rock hard again. The tip of her tongue swirled beneath the edge of his head, causing his toes to curl. She started sucking him of like a mad woman. Within a few minutes, he blew his wad down her throat. "Oh God." he muttered under his breath.

"Mmm, yum" she said, licking and smacking her lips.

"You taste better." he said, catching his breath from the intense blow job.

"Wanna continue this in the bedroom?" she asked, kissing his lips.

"That's if you have the stamina." he said, running his hands along her legs.

"I can do this all evening, and all night." she answered, wickedly.

He pulled himself up and helped her onto her feet. Her eyes stared at his big balls tightly pressed against his body, His pubic hair was wet and

dripping, thick and peppered with dark grey hair. His meaty cock swayed back and forth gently as he walked to gather their clothes off the ground.

He walked back to her. His tan body was so lean and so beautiful. She continued to fixate her blue eyes on his gorgeous dick.

"Deb." he said, holding her wet clothes. She didn't hear him, her eyes continued gawk at his junk.

An amused smile appear on his face seeing how focused she looked. His hands cupped his package, blocking her view, getting her attention. Her eyes suddenly looked up at him. "Hey! I was enjoying the view." she frowned.

"C'mon." he gestured.

She took his hand and led him into the house and into her bedroom. Without saying anything she shoved him so his back fell flat on the bed. He scooted giving her more room to climb aboard. She kneeled between his legs, leaned forward and pulled the head of his penis into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. "You got to be kidding me." he sighed, resting his arm across his forehead. She giggled in response.

His cock tasted like chlorine and salt, and there was sticky pre cum on the tip, she licked it off. She could feel the smooth head of his dick in her mouth, her tongue explored the little crevice on the head. He moaned when she sucked hard on it. Enjoying herself immensely she cupped his tight balls in her hand and pushed his cock deeper into her mouth, letting the head rest against the roof of her mouth as she licked the underside of it. She sucked powerfully, and more of his slimy fluid stuck to the roof of her mouth. She went further down on him, tasting the slimy pre-cum at the back of her throat now. She gripped his firm cock at the base, and started moving her mouth up and down it, jacking him off simultaneously. She felt his cock expand and move, and her mouth was suddenly filled with a burst of warm fluid from the tip. Again and again, his cock shot sticky hot cum into her mouth.

"Christ!" he said, taking a deep breath.

"I'm just getting started." she wickedly smiled.

Her flat tongue swiped across his pelvis then dipped into his bellybutton, and then glided around his hard stomach. His mouth fell open as he watched her explore his front with her tongue. Her mouth closed around his nipple and sucked hard, making him groan. She released his nipple from her mouth, "Turn over." she ordered. He rolled onto his stomach, propped up on his elbows. She straddled his waist, leaned over and ran her tongue up and down the back of his neck, then licked along his strong shoulders. "You're unbelievably sexy." she spoke.

Then the back of her tongue licked down his bumpy spine. He could feel her breast moving along his back, making him moan. She scooted down his legs and dipped her tongue between his butt cheeks, causing his hips to buck, making her to loose her balance. "Wow." he breathed, looking over his shoulder.

She grabbed his butt keeping him still as she finished licking between his cheeks. Her fingertips curled into his butt, groping and kneading his globes. She leaned back down and peppered kisses all over his ass. She nipped his butt with her teeth, soothing it with her tongue, then sucked until a mark appeared.

He rolled her over onto her back, got in push-up position and began fucking her deep into the mattress. Her legs wrapped around his butt keeping him tight against her.

"Mmmm. harder Jethro." she pleaded. He picked up the pace and pounded into her harder with each thrust, sending shock waves through her body. She curled her arm around his neck and kissed him with so much intensity. They spent the next hour devouring each others body.

Around 10 pm, they topped the night with a steamy moonlight swim under the stars.

** ...**

_(Monday morning 8 am)_:

"…He's always in the office before me." Tony said to Kate as they parked the Dodge Intrepid.

"I hope he's okay." McGee said, sounding worried.

"He's fine Probie. He's probably hung over from all the Bourbon he likes to drink." he joked.

"You should call him, just to be safe." Kate suggested, closing the passenger door.

DiNozzo took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gibbs' number. On the other end of the line, Gibbs' phone rang...and rang. He was thrusting in and out of her, on the edge of coming insider her. The phone kept ringing...he continued thrusting, picking up the pace.

"Jethro…Jethro, your phone." Debbie nudged him, interrupting his trance.

"Fuck." he muttered in frustration. Still inside of her, he reached over and grabbed his cell off the bedside table. She began to pepper kisses all over his face and neck, making it difficult for him to speak on the phone.

"What DiNozzo?" he answered, doing a poor job of keeping his breathing steady.

"Oh hey, Boss. Uh, Kate was wondering where you are, and we've got a dead body at Rock Creek Park." A '_What the hell?!' _look appeared on Kate's face as she listened to him.

DiNozzo mouth fell open as he could hear moaning and kissing noises through the phone. He put the phone on speaker so Kate, McGee and could listen.

"He's with a woman." he whispered to them, covering the mouth of the phone. Their eyes went wide and mouths fell open in shock and awe.

"Uh…Boss. You alright, you sound like you just ran a marathon?" he asked, giving Kate & McGee a wink. They could hear his heavy breathing, and her moaning through the speaker.

"Yes DiNozzo! I'll be at the office later. You know the drill." he said, hanging up the phone.

"Wow. That was…" Kate spoke, raising her eyebrows.

"…awkward." McGee finished. A blush rose to his cheeks.

"It's only going to get more awkward. The day has just begun guys." Tony grinned ear to ear.

**...**

"Who was that?" she asked, running her fingers through is soft hair.

He slipped out of her, and shifted on his side, now propped up on his elbow facing her, "Work. Got a dead body." he answered, skimming his hand along her silky bare legs.

"Do you need to leave?" she questioned, rubbing her hands against his fuzzy chest.

"Not yet. I'm coming in later." he responded, eyeing her naked boobs. His hand moved to her full breasts, groping and kneading them, relishing the soft feel of them. His fingertips toyed with her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. "Man, you've got great boobs. " he drooled, lowering his mouth to her chest, he sucked and gnawed her tits with lusty abandon. She moaned and moaned as he devoured her nipples, sucking each one in deep. Her body bucked and writhed on the mattress as he consumed her hard nipples into his mouth, chewing, and sucking at them with great passion.

"I'm thinking maybe, you should call in sick." she panted.

"I can't." he muttered against her chest.

"I won't let you leave my bed, if you keep doing what you're doing." she said, rubbing her hands along his muscular back.

His mouth moved up to her neck, and gently pinched her skin between his teeth, sucking on it like a leech. At the same time, his hand snaked down between her thighs and cupped her wet pussy. Her thighs clenched around his hand enticing him to continue. He began stimulating her clit with his fingers, sliding them back and forth through her slippery folds. He slipped his long middle finger deep in her core, causing her to abruptly sit up. She opened her legs, keeping her knees bent. He moved so he was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, head between her thighs. He curled both arms around the outside of each thigh, keeping her lower half steady as he swiped his tongue between her folds. Her moans turned into erotic screams of delight. He shoved the length of his tongue into her opening, twisting and wiggling it around. Her hips bucked causing his tongue to slip out. His arms clenched tighter around her legs, preventing her from moving. "Oh my God. Fuck!" she cried out, fisting her hands in his hair. He captured her folds between his teeth and sucked her off.

"Jethro. Can't take it anymore. I need you inside me." she whimpered. He moved up her body, reached down between them and guided his long shaft into her aching pussy.

"Better?" he grinned.

"Yes." she muttered, closing her eyes. He rocked his hips back and forth, driving his cock to the hilt with each thrust.

"Yes. Yes. Oh God, yes!" she cried out, scratching her hands down his back. He went down on his elbows, his right hand palmed her breast, mouth sucking at her neck fervently as he continue to fuck her hard until they both climaxed.

"I think you've turned me into a sex addict. " she chuckled.

"That makes two of us." he laughed.

**~The End~**

_****If you enjoyed it, let me know! =D **_


End file.
